


How He Finally Gave In

by WhoInWhoville



Series: Timepetalsprompts [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy McFluff, Sexual Frustration, Silly, Torchwood - Freeform, UST, delayed gratification, married, not explicit, unrealistic probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoInWhoville/pseuds/WhoInWhoville
Summary: He's teaching by day, she's defending the Earth by night. And they are both about to burst.





	How He Finally Gave In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for timepetalsprompts fic prompt, "Sex Time".
> 
> 7/31/17 - I changed the rating from Teen to Mature (but a pretty mild mature).

She stumbled into their flat, barely remembering to flip the deadbolt lock on the front door. The brightness of eight am light hurt her stinging, exhausted eyes, so she stumbled to the window and drew the drapes. She knew she should eat something — considering she hadn’t eaten in well over 14 hours — but right now, sleep was her number one priority. She collapsed onto the sofa, one leg and one arm hanging off.

But then her husband made an appearance.

She peeled one eye open.

His hands were pushed into the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers. He was wearing the glasses. And his hair was perfect. In a word, he was gorgeous. And doing that thing with his eyebrow. And that half smile thing. 

But she didn’t feel a single tingle. No butterflies in her belly. No prickles on her neck or flushed cheeks or building heat or— anything.

He leaned over, and kissed her jaw. “Oh, I missed you last night. Couldn’t stop thinking about you. The bed was so cold.”

“Takemetobed,” she slurred, eyes drifting shut again.

He hummed happily. “Your wish is my command.”

She smiled lazily as he pulled her off of the sofa, and led her into their bedroom. “Gonna feel so good. Close the blinds,” she ordered quietly. “Need it dark.”

“Mmmmm. You do like it dark, don’t you?” He removed his tie as he scurried to the window. “Love the dark. Dark is brilliant. Well, not brilliant. Unbrilliant.”

She laughed quietly. “Love it when you ramble.” 

By the time he’d undressed down to bare skin, she was in bed. He spooned up to her, but instead of warm, smooth skin, he felt tough, battle-ready fabric.

“Let me help you take your clothes off,” he whispered into her ear as he skimmed his palm over her chest. 

She sighed. But not in the good way. “Have a good day, Doctor. Don’t blow anything up in chemistry lab and remind those flirty girls that wink at you in lecture that you’re married. See ya tonight,” she mumbled. Quiet little snuffling snores replaced her slurred words.

“But… but…” he whinged, “I thought…” and rolled onto his back. “Do I have time for a cold shower?” he groaned to himself.

oOo

He knocked on their door too tired to pull out either his sonic or his keys. He knew the door was opening, but his eyes were closed. 

“You’re finally home. Students give you a bad time?”

“Worse. Staff meeting.”

“My poor Doctor.” Her voice was husky and thick. “Let make it all better.” She tugged him inside, and kicked the door shut. Using her signature move, she grabbed his lapels and pulled him into a deep, heated kiss.

He made a happy sound in his throat as their kiss increased in intensity and now she was trailing her finger down his chest and he could smell her perfume and her hair was soft against his neck and her lips were skimming his throat and she wasn’t wearing very much at all if his sensitive touch was sending the proper signals to his brain and oh her tongue was dancing a samba…

She pulled away with one final tug of his lower lip. “Could hardly wait for you to get home. Been thinking about you ever since I woke up. Had to keep my hands busy even. Was tempted to take care of it myself, but want you to do it. And I had the best dreams last night, well today. You were touchin’ me. Felt so good.” She moaned quietly into his neck.

Even though his body was beginning to thrum with desire, his feet were like lead, unable to move himself further into their flat. He finally opened his eyes at the feeling of her warm, wet lips dropping open-mouthed kisses behind his ear.

She pulled back a little bit. “You like?” Rose traced a finger along the edge of the sheer, black bustier.

His fingers had been right. See-thru black silk and lace was all that separated his fingers from her skin. “Oh, I like.” His voice was thick and heavy and a bit hoarse.

“You know, lingerie isn’t really meant to be worn. It’s meant to be taken off. Or… I could leave it on, and you could just slip me out of these.” She hooked her thumbs under the lace that trimmed the minuscule scrap of silk. “Don’t know how much longer I’m gonna be able to hold off. Need to feel you right… here.” She draped her arms around his neck and pushed her hips into him.

He grabbed her bum and pulled her into him even more closely. Rose slipped a hand between their bodies, unzipped his trousers, and then slid her hand inside and teased him before slowly stealing her touch away. 

She looked up at him through hooded eyes, grabbed his tie, and led him into their bedroom. “Why don’t you freshen up a bit.” She struck a sexy pose on the bed. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh, I like surprises,” he said, ducking into the en suite. He looked at the stubble on his face, and ran his hand over it.

“I’m waiting…” she sing-songed from their bed. “And I’m very, very ready.”

“Keep that,” he yawned, “sexy see-thru top thing on. I like it.”

He sprayed shaving foam into his hand, and spread it over his face, quickly running his razor across the skin. He yelped. Red spread through the white foam.

“You okay?” she called.

“Cut myself shaving.” He yawned again.

“Why you shavin’ while I’m here waiting?” she said. “Might have to take care of things myself if you don’t hurry up.”

“You like it when I’m smooth.”

“I like it better when you’re _in bed_.”

He splashed the remaining foam off of his face, satisfied with the shoddy shaving job. And yawned. Again. He brushed his teeth yawning through the toothpaste foam. And splashed on cologne. And yawned. 

He rounded the corner, peeling off his clothes, but stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife reclining, arms stretched above her head. Somehow, she’d managed to shackle herself to the headboard. He growled as she shifted her legs seductively.

“Do whatever you want to me, but you’d better do it fast because I’m about to come just lookin’ at you.”

“Oh, I’ll make you come alright, but it won’t be fast.”

She moaned again with a little twist of her hips. “Tease.”

“Oh yes.” He slid up her body, his lips leading the way beginning at her thighs. He dropped little open mouthed, slow kisses, dangerously close to where she wanted his touch the most, but he passed right on by, and teased a smile against her hipbone when she whimpered. 

“Lower,” she begged.

“You’re the one who cuffed yourself. You’re the one who put me…” (a hard suck below her bellybutton) “in…” (a kiss and a nip to the soft underside of her breast) “charge.” He made a mark on her collarbone.

“I’m sorta regretting that decision now.”

“No take-backs. It’s a _rule_.”

“Sod the rules.”

“Nope. A rule is a rule. I want to take my time. It’s been too long. Five weeks, four days, twenty-one hours, and three minutes since we’ve been in bed at the same time, without clothes on, Rose Tyler.” 

The almost-frustrating feeling of her hard, pebbled nipple against his lips — separated by sheer silk — was mesmerizing. He yawned, completely content to keep his mouth right there. She arched her back pushing her breast against his lips, silently begging for more. And then he yawned.

“Get this thing off,” she begged. “The hooks are right in front.”

“Mmmm.” The sucking and rolling of his tongue slowed. And then stopped.

“More! Don’t stop!” she begged.

Quiet breathing against her chest replaced the heady feeling of his warm mouth and teasing teeth.

“Doctor?” She shimmied her chest. 

No response.

“Doctor!” She repeated, louder.

“Rose…” he sighed. “Mmmm tired. Rubbish human biology.”

She groaned. “But… I’m… dying here!”

He fumbled to unlatch the cuffs, and then reached into the bedside table drawer. He handed his wife her favorite toy. “Here,” he managed through a snore.

“You are kidding me!” She groaned, and then hastily turned it on to the almost-highest setting. It was effective and quick, but definitely second best.

He hummed against her chest as she panted through her release. “Glad you came.”

oOo

The missed moments continued for a week. Nothing could keep either of them awake long enough to do the deed. They tried the specs of sex, lingerie, handcuffs, silk blindfolds, feathers, ice, hard and fast, slow and lazy, up against the wall, her on the kitchen counter, him in a chair, her on top, him behind, scissor-style, out on the balcony clothed from the top up — naked from the down overlooking the Thames, in the shower, on the sofa, in the back seat of their car in the car park, Barry White, _Bolero_ … But for one or the other or both of them, it would end before it could really start.

oOo

The wind stole the plastic specimen bag from Rose’s fingers. She chased it as it skidded across the ground, trying to stop it with her foot, but it was gone. She swore, and then screamed.

“Okay, Tyler. What the bloody hell is going on?” Jake asked, scooping up a sample of orange goo from the pavement. “Get your head in the game.”

“I can’t take it any more!” she whimpered. She dug for a new sample bag and then held it out. Jake dropped the sludge into it, and Rose sealed it up. “I _never_ see my husband anymore. Do you know when the last time was that we actually had a meal together? Or just sat and talked and watched telly? And don’t get me started on sex. We. Aren’t. Having. Any!” She whimpered. “I am so done! He’s gone all day while I’m sleepin’, and I’m gone all night while he’s sleeping’! And we have, maybe, one hour together in between times because I’m working these blooding long hours!”

“I don’t make the schedule, don’t yell at me about it.”

“ _I’m not yelling at you!_ ” She _yelled_.

“Well it’s not my fault that you’re not getting laid!” he laugh-shouted.

“It’s obvious _Gwen_ is getting some. She just _had_ to go and get pregnant,” Rose bellowed.

“That was just mean, Rose. Knock it off.”

She whimpered and pushed her hair off of her face. “It’s been a month, Jake. A MONTH since we’ve shagged! I haven’t had one day off! And working twelve, fourteen, even twenty hours a day? I can’t take it anymore. It isn’t even the working nights bit. I don’t mind working nights. I just miss my husband. I miss the Doctor so much.”

Jake pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry Rose.”

“I’m gonna quit. I have to. I’ll become a barista. Or go work at Henrik’s folding jumpers. I’ll deliver newspapers. As long as we’re both working at the same time.”

“Rose Tyler, you’re the Defender of the Earth. You can’t quite. It’s a _rule_.”

“Don’t say that word, _rule_.” She whimpered.

“What’s wrong with _rule_?”

“Never mind.”

He laughed. “Something kinky, ain’t it?”

“Shut it, Jake,” she warned.

oOo

“Oi! Spaceman! You can’t just barge in! He’s on a call with the President!” Pete’s World Donna hollered as the Doctor stormed right past Pete Tyler’s PA. 

“Pete, this is an emergency! Earth-shattering. No, universe threatening.” The Doctor’s fists were clenched, and his jaw, set.

“Pardon me, Madame President.” Pete covered the mouthpiece of the telephone.

“What’s going on? I can have a team ready in five minutes.”

oOo

Rose stumbled through the door, dropped her kit bag, and stumbled to the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of Vitex Relax, and downed it in one long draw. With a grimace, she binned the empty bottle of her least-favorite variety of the family business. A note on the counter caught her eye. _Bedroom,_ she read aloud.

“Doctor?” she called out, toeing off her trainers.

There was no answer. Of course not. It was almost ten in the morning, and he was in the middle of giving a chemistry lecture.

She shuffled across the hardwood in her stocking feet into the bedroom. Their perfectly made bed was covered with rose petals, and a second note was on her fluffed pillow.

_Take a hot bath._

Rose ran her hand through her limp hair, but smiled to herself as she walked into the en suite. A bath bomb was on the ledge of the tub — lavender and vanilla. Under the fragrant bath treat was another note. 

_Don’t fall asleep in the bath, but do relax._

Rose turned on the radio, listening to her favorite talk and music show as she soaked. She laughed a few times as the guest took on the three-biscuit challenge and stumped the caller as she sang an unrecognizable popular song.

Once she was good and wrinkly, she got out, prepared for bed, and pulled back the covers revealing a note and a blue silk chemise.

 _Sleep. You’re going to need your rest tonight._ (winking smiley face) _. Sweet dreams.”_

Rose shed her flannel pyjamas and slipped into the silk. Within moments, she was asleep, lulled by the scent of lavender and dreams of her husband.

oOo

“Hello.”

Rose awoke to a cheerful little finger-wiggling wave. “Hello.” She sat up, stretched, and yawned. 

“How do you feel?”

“Fantastic. Best sleep I’ve had in ages. Where’d you get that bath bomb? It was magical.”

“I made it.”

“What?” She wrinkled her nose happily.

“Yep.” 

“Thank you. It was lovely. Hey, what time is it?” She looked around for the clock. “You’re home early. It’s only six.”

“Yep.”

“No papers to grade? Students to tutor?”

“Nope. Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.”

She complied and felt something slip over her head.

You can open your eyes.”

“A lanyard?” She picked up the card dangling from the clip. 

“Torchwood? The Doctor. Alpha Alpha. What does this mean?”

“I quit teaching, and I’ve finally joined up!”

“But you love teaching! You _hate_ Torchwood!” She worried her lip.

“I don’t _hate_ Torchwood. I hate _rules_.”

“I know some rules you seem to enjoy,” she teased.

“Well,” he tipped his head, “ _your_ rules are brilliant. Especially the handcuff and blindfold rules.”

Rose grinned, her tongue between her teeth.

“The uni doesn’t need me, not really. I can’t teach what I know anyway. Too advanced. I’d mess up the natural progression of scientific discovery. You need me more.”

She lunged at him. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

“And the best part is we’re going to be on the same team. No more opposite work schedules, love.”

“That’s not the best part.” Rose kissed the Doctor.

“It isn’t?”

“Nope. The best part is that we have time for sex now!”


End file.
